Jeff the Killer SAGA REDUX
Jeff the Killer (1978) Same as original. Jeff the Killer 2: Jeff is Back (1981) Jeff gets put into a mental hospital, breaks out, and his mental hospital doctor must go find him. Jeff goes on a killing spre as he tries to go and find and kill his brother. Almost killing him, the doc arrives to put a stop to the madness. He shoots Jeff in the chest, falling to his doom. The doc and brother head out to get help. Police arrive and Jeff's body goes missing. Meaning... he is still out there... looking for more trouble... planning a diabalical evil scheme that will change NYC... Jeff the Killer 3: Jeff Takes NYC (1983) Cops and the doc still search for Jeff, as murders keep happening more and more frequently each day. Halloween shortly arrives, and Jeff has something big up his sleeve. He and a gang go on a killing spre all across NYC wearing Jack-o'-lantern masks. Killing the people with weapons such as knifes, axes, guns, and even flamethrowers. Jeff and the gang spray paint mysterious sympols all across NYC. The city goes in fear, and in complete chaos. The military was sent out to kill the gang once and for all. They eventually killed all 4 of them... except for Jeff. Jeff was at a vakent car lot... hiding. The doc went to the car lot, and Jeff shot him in the arm. Jeff escaped to a vakent construction site building, and the struggling doctor followed him there. The doc meats Jeff in a room. There was a gas tank, and Jeff stabbed it, leaving gas in the air. Jeff stands outside the doorway, gets his flamethrower out ready to burn doc to a ever buring chrisp with a tastey explosion. Doc quickly sprinted to Jeff tnrowing him into the room with him. The doc gets his lighter out... and lits it. The room EXPLODED, catching the military's attention. They find out doc and Jeff are dead. However, in the room... Jeff's body didn't blow up... instead, his body was buren't to a crisp, with all the flesh gone, his eyes were even still intact. His face was just a skull with rotting buren't flesh on it. His arm was missing, though. They burry Jeff at a graveyard, but he didn't get his own tombstone, but instead a small cross. As they were burrying Jeff, a proest came by and threw holy water on Jeff's decaying body. The holy water made his flesh rought even more. Doc sayid Jeff has the eyes of the devil, and he's not human, but just a pure evil entity designed to kill every. last. one. in his bloodline... Jeff the Killer 4: Season of the Witch (1986) An evil scientist goes to Jeff's grave and digs him out, putting a dummy in its place. The scientist makes a new mechanical arm for Jeff. He puts Jeff on a table and shocks him with lighting, resurrecting him. The scientist gives Jeff a jacket and some pants so he wouldn't look like a walking skeleton with decaying flesh. However, Jeff's face is just a skull with decaying flesh and in tact blood shot dirt eyes. The scientist gives Jeff a Jack-o'-lantern mask like in the cult he was in. It turns out that the scientist was the creator of the cult, and his duty is to turn kids into killers so they can decrease NYC's population. He wants to rule NYC, making it his very own. The scientist told Jeff to kill everything single last individual that's apart of his bloodline. Jeff goes to find Louie so he can kill him. Louie is now 21, and Jeff finds him in his house ready to kill him. Jeff takes off his mask, revealing his decaying skull face. Louie goes into shock to see that his dead brother is still alive. Instead of killing him, Jeff takes Louie to the evil scientist. The scientist duck tapes Louie to a chair fourcing him to watch a TV with a Jack-o'-lantern bouncing back and forth to the disturbing, catchey music with the screen constantly flashing. The scientist puts a mind-control Jack-o'-lantern mask on Louie as it rots his brain. He could no longer take the pain, and colapes to the floor. The Jack-o'-lantern mask takes over his brain, eating it. His brain is now mush as tenticals start coming out of louie's eyes. Louie is dead. Seeing that Halloween is just right around the corner, the evil scientist now knows it's the perfect time to do a plan he's been wanting to do for a long time now... Return Halloween to it's sacrafitual roots... He gets intact with a company to sell the mind control Halloween masks, and tells the company to air the mind control comercial on every. single. TV channel. The company had no choice, as the evil scientist gave them 1 billion dollars. Jeff went around killing people as usual, and the masks sold really well. Thosands of kids were dying due to the mind control masks and mind control sezuire inducing comericals. The scientist and Jeff now have nearly complete control over the USA's population. However, the doctor's son took the same rule as doc; serveing as a mental hospital doctor. He wants to be just as reconicesd and useful as his father. So he heard of the news. He went to the evil scientist's lab dressed up, pretending to be Jeff. He stabs the scientist to death and shoots his head off, and burns the place with Jef inside. Jeff walks out while on fire ready to finnally kill the doc's son. Doc's son shoots Jeff six times making him EXPLOD into a firery crisp. His mechanical arm was still moving, however. He shot the arm several times, finnnallyy breaking it. The doc's son then buren't down the store dedicated to these mind control masks. The masks were recalled (and the commericals) and the company selling the masks was shut down and sued and everyone who worked there were sentenced to death. Jeff was now ashes, and his ashes are kept in a high secuirty place. After all of that was done, the doc's son looked at his arm... and saw a mark of the cult's symbol on his arm... He screamed and cried, and someone walked to the doc's son with a shot and a Jack-o'-lantern mask in his hand... THE END....OR IS IT!? Category:Jeff Things Category:Fiction